Ice Skating
by Salamence Rider
Summary: Lelouch, Suzaku, Hannah, and Bianca all go out ice skating, and apparent Lelouch doesn't have a clue go figure! . LelouchxOC and SuzakuxOC.


**So I got this idea while driving with my mom in the snow. We have about a foot of snow and I was thinking about ice skating, and POOF! came this idea, so here it is, Ice Skating…**

**I don't own Code Geass and the character Bianca is my own and Hannah is my friend's…**

"Come on, Lelouch, hurry up!" I called from the ice, skating backwards.

"Yeah, Lelouch, you're so slow!" agreed Suzaku, skating next to my best friend, Hannah.

Winter break had finally come and we took the chance to go into the settlement to go ice skating. Hannah and I go every winter, but Lelouch had never gone, and Suzaku hadn't been in years.

"Guys, I'm fine with watching." Lelouch replied from behind the barrier.

I did a graceful hockey stop in front of where he stood. "Come on Lelouch! All of us are out here having a great time except for you." I opened the rink door and stood next to him and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Please? Come on, Lelouch. Can't we just go out and have a nice, relaxing day?"

"Bianca, there is nothing relaxing about freezing and falling on ice for two hours."

I grabbed his hand and pulled; he was such a weakling that I had no issue pulling him forward and onto the ice. "Lelouch it'll be fun. You're already on the ice, now just push forward with one foot than the other." I skated slowly next to him as he tried to skate. He was moving slower than the average snail, but I didn't really care. "You've almost got it Lelouch."

Suzaku came up behind us. "Pick it up Lelouch! I've seen snails go faster than you!"

"Yeah Lelouch, it's not rocket science or anything!" added Hannah as the passed us by.

"You can go ahead Bi, I'll be okay." Lelouch told me.

"I'll just take a lap and be right back." I let go of his hand and pushed off, gaining speed. I passed the first two bends before pushing off my right foot and preformed a double axel and landed gracefully.

"Nice one Bianca!" called Suzaku from behind me.

"Good landing!" Hannah yelled.

I waved at them. "Thanks guys!" I replied. I sped back to Lelouch, passed him by a little, and turned backwards, waiting for him.

"Nice jump." He said, concentrating on his feet.

I sighed at his pathetic attempt to skate. "Lelouch put your hands in mine." I held my gloved hands out to him. He put his hands in mine and I pushed off backwards, pulled Lelouch along. "See, this isn't that hard."

"Not for you. How long have you been coming out here?"

"My dad used to take Lloyd and me here when we were kids. After he died, we just stopped coming. Lloyd and I would come every so often, but after awhile we lost heart and then I came to Ashford so I wasn't around much."

"That's too bad. We should try to come more often."

"'We' as in you and me, or 'we' as in you, me, Suzaku and Hannah?" I asked.

"Whatever. You and I can come, the four of us can come, and we could even go with the entire student council for a night out."

We continued to skate. "Let's go faster!" I said pulling on his arms.

"Bianca no!" Lelouch whined as I pulled on his arms.

"Come on! It's not that hard!" I pulled a little harder.

"Bianca, you're going to make me fall!"

"Am not!" I laughed. I kept up the faster pace, but stupid Lelouch always had to be right. One of his blades caught an edge and he started to fall forward. I tried to pull him back up but it was useless. He fell and took me down with him. We landed and I was trapped under him.

"Told you. I don't see why you find this so much fun."

"Relax Lelouch. So we fell, big deal. But you can get up now."

"I can't."

I stifled a laugh. "You can't?"

He tried to gather his feet under him and failed. "See?"

"Do you two need help or should we leave you alone?" Suzaku said from above us.

"Help. Please." Lelouch said.

"No way, you need to learn eventually. But first, let me up so I can help you."

"How? You're under me and I can't move."

I thought for a second. "Roll over." He did, freeing me. "See? Not everything has a complicated answer." I got to my knees and stood up. "Alright Lelouch, get on your hands and knees, then stand up."

He tried and fell over again. "Bianca, this is pointless!"

I knelt down in front of him. "Is not. Come on Lelouch, you're not even trying. If you didn't want to come, you should have just said so."

"You wanted to come."

"So? The world doesn't revolve around me." I offered him a hand up. "Come on; you and I can head in and get something to eat."

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet. "No, we can do a few more laps."

I laughed. "Lelouch, you haven't even done one lap."

"Then I should do at least one, don't you think?"

I grabbed his hand and pushed off, Lelouch next to me. "I do think so."

"I just find it funny that you can pilot a Knightmare, plot the downfall of an empire, and fool just about everyone around you, yet you can't dance and you can't ice skate." I said after awhile.

He shrugged. "All of those things aren't physical; skating and dancing are. As you can tell, I'm not the most athletic person in the world."

That's when Suzaku and Hannah skated passed. "You've got that right! Lelouch can't even run up a flight of stairs!" He jeered and Hannah and I laughed.

"Just because you're in the military…" Lelouch called back. He didn't have an end to the retort.

"You're drawing a blank, aren't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder, looping and arm in his. "Just let it go, Lelouch; he's right anyway."

"You're going to make me fall."

I laughed. "Not this again."

**Alright, so that's the end! Hope you liked it and will review a lot! **


End file.
